


Elizabeth

by Bridget_Lannister



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Lannister/pseuds/Bridget_Lannister
Summary: “Oh piccola, questa non è di certo l’unica cosa che so fare con queste mani” rispose Rio, prima di sedersi di fronte a Beth e prendere un sorso di vino dal suo bicchiere.





	1. Capitolo 1

CAPITOLO 1:  
“Cazzo” urlò “Mi puoi cortesemente spiegare come cazzo fai ad entrare in casa mia senza fare rumore? Come diavolo ci riesci?”  
“Oh piccola, questa non è di certo l’unica cosa che so fare con queste mani” rispose Rio, prima di sedersi di fronte a Beth e prendere un sorso di vino dal suo bicchiere. Era la prima volta che Rio la chiamava così, in questi mesi era passata di fronte a così tanti tipi di soprannomi diversi: puttana, stronza, mammina, Elizabeth, dio quando la chiamava con il suo nome completo succedeva qualcosa al suo corpo, come una scarica che andava dritta in mezzo alle sue cosce. Sembrava un ragazzino, come al suo solito, con quella dannatissima felpa nera e quei jeans che fasciavano il suo sedere incredibilmente bene.  
“Sai dovresti insegnarmelo così una volta per tutte posso far spaventare Annie e farle raddrizzare quel cervello” rispose ridendo   
“Tua sorella non è male Beth”  
“Lei non è me”  
“Lei non è decisamente te”  
“Allora?” chiese lei piuttosto eccitata dalla risposta del giovane ragazzo tatuato  
“Allora cosa Elizabeth?” il suo respiro si bloccò al suono del suo nome e vedendo dal sorrisino di Rio, anche lui aveva capito quanto piacesse a Beth essere chiamata così. “Allora cosa?” richiese lui, vedendo la donna di fronte a lui pensierosa  
“Cosa vuoi?” chiese lei portando il bicchiere di vino alle sue labbra  
“Penso che tu lo sappia”  
“I tuoi soldi sono sul tavolo da pranzo”   
“Bene, bene” disse sorridendo maliziosamente e avvicinandosi a lei  
“Vuoi i tuoi soldi o no?” disse sfidandolo; guardandolo negli occhi. Ciò che stava succedendo tra loro non era solo una sua idea, lo riusciva a vedere in Rio, anche lui la volava tanto quanto lei volesse lui.  
Così lui annuì, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei, fino a quando i loro corpi non furono abbastanza vicini da poter sentire il suo odore… il suo cazzo di odore la stava facendo impazzire. Cavoli con Dean non era mai stata eccitata tanto quanto lo era con Rio ogni volta. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere così forte che per un momento pensò di svenire di fronte a quell’uomo bellissimo fino a che   
“Elizabeth…” gli sussurrò all’orecchio e lei fu persa nel suono della sua voce “Non voglio solo questi cazzo di soldi”, disse sottovoce come se fosse un segreto, come se nessuno dovesse sentire e si allontanò “Ci vediamo presto si?” si diresse verso il borsone e poi sparì nella notte.  
Cosa era appena successo?  
Riprese a respirare non si era accorta di aver trattenuto il respiro, lui era sparito e lei era rimasta li, seduta nella sua cucina cercando di ricomporsi. Ma sapeva benissimo di aver bisogno di una doccia fredda e che sarebbe finita pensando a lui, come tutte le volte in queste ultime settimane.  
Cosa stava facendo con uno come lui?  
Per settimane lui non si fece vivo, i suoi uomini si presentavano puntualmente ogni martedì per consegnare il borsone e ritirare quello con i soldi veri, ogni volta sperava di poter vedere Rio e finalmente chiarire ciò stava succedendo tra di loro, dove voleva arrivare con una donna come lei: madre di 4 figli, perennemente fuori di testa e costantemente eccitata ogni volta che lui era nei paraggi. Ma lui non si presentò, nemmeno nelle settimane successive.  
“Il capo ti vuole vedere”   
“Carlos ora non posso, se il “capo” vuole vedermi gli devi dire di venire qui” rispose Beth continuando a cucire il costume di Emma per la recita scolastica e non curandosi dello sguardo contraddittorio del uomo di fronte a lui: Carlos faceva paura, le faceva molta paura. Le aveva puntato la pistola alla testa due volte ma entrambe le volte aveva urlato a Rio di essere un’idiota e con disapprovazione aveva rimesso la pistola nei suoi pantaloni chiedendosi se il suo capo fosse realmente o no un’idiota.  
Beth non si era accorta che Carlos nel frattempo era davvero andato via e si era fatta sera, meno male che i bambini erano da Dean per tutta la settimana  
“Carlos, ho detto che non posso ora, se proprio ha bisogno di vedermi digli che andrò da lui appena avrò finito qui” disse Beth sentendo dei passi andare verso di lei  
“Carlos è andato a casa ora lo sostituisco io”, aveva riconosciuto quella voce, quella cazzo di voce  
“Rio, wow sei ancora vivo, che cosa vuoi e sbrigati che ho da fare”  
“Wow mamma, dovresti cucire un vestito anche per me”  
“Si Rio, appena ho finito” rispose sarcasticamente   
“Allora mi tolgo i vestiti così puoi prendere le misure”, si tagliò quasi un dito nell’udire queste parole e Rio rise, rise davvero di gusto “Va bene mamma, mi tengo i vestiti addosso, vado a prendere il kit medico, è nel bagno si?” Beth annuì.  
Le sue mani erano delicate mentre disinfettava il taglio e le posava un bacio casto sul dorso “Con un bacio passa tutto si?”  
“Direi di si. Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda, cosa vuoi?”  
“Sapere come stavi, i ragazzi mi hanno detto che sei stata molto impegnata e soprattutto molto arrabbiata ultimamente”  
“I ragazzi eh? Si ero arrabbiata per il divorzio ma ora va tutto bene, da oggi sono ufficialmente divorziata” disse lei continuando a cucire il vestito per Emma e sorridendo nel vuoto  
“Va bene, sei impegnata, allora io vado” si avvicinò alla porta quando sentì parlare Beth  
“Rio, non lo vuoi più quel vestito?”  
“Elizabeth…”  
“Togliti quei vestiti Rio, infondo non sono più una donna sposata” e lui la baciò, non fu un bacio casto, fu duro e animalesco e pieno di lussuria.


	2. Capitolo 2

CAPITOLO 2:  
Fu solo quello, fu solo un bacio prima che il cellulare di Rio cominciasse a suonare senza mai fermarsi. Lei lo sentì sbuffare contro la sua bocca  
“Rio dovresti rispondere”  
“Ho da fare Elizabeth”le disse mentre le sue mani vagavano su per le sue cosce; lei rise e lui si accorse che quella donna aveva ragione doveva rispondere a quel dannato telefono. Perché quella donna aveva quel potere su di lui, ancora non sapeva spiegarselo. “Devo andare mamma”  
“Lo avevo capito, sei un uomo così impegnato” disse lei arrossendo e rivolgendogli un debole sorriso, lei non voleva che lui andasse via.  
“Ci vediamo presto si?” disse lui come ogni volta, dandole un bacio sulla fronte e allontanandosi da lei. Lo diceva sempre ‘ci vediamo presto e poi passavano mesi, ogni volta. Cosa rendeva le cose diverse ora!  
Il pensiero di lei tra le sue braccia, delle sue mani sul suo corpo, del suo sapore in bocca. Come poteva una casalinga come lei avere quell’ascendente su di lui. I suoi occhi erano sbarrati a fissare il vuoto immaginando Beth accanto a lui e a sentire il suo respiro vicino al suo orecchio, ma Beth non era lì, lei era a casa sua, da sola: anche lei stava pensando a lui ora?   
“Capo? Va tutto bene?” chiese Eddie, intento a dividere le banconote di fronte a lui “Rio?” aveva urlato l’uomo   
“Si Eddie, si. Non hai altro da fare che urlare? Cazzo solo le 3 del mattino”  
“Scusa è che non hai risposto alla mia domanda”  
“Quale domanda?” chiese Rio spazientito  
“Ecco appunto. Ha chiamato Jessy, quella che ti sei scopato settimane fa, vuole vederti. E’ sexy cazzo” disse Eddie dando una gomitata al suo capo  
“Chi?”  
“Jessy, la bionda con le tettone”, Rio guardò il suo amico cominciando a scuotere la testa. Cazzo non riusciva nemmeno a guardare più altre donne da quando quella rossa pazza era entrata nella sua dannatissima vita.  
“La domanda Eddie!”  
“Oh giusto, la vuoi incontrare?”, Rio non ci pensò due volte, cavolo no e poi chi cazzo era questa Jessy. Così l’unica cosa che fece fu iniziare a ridere e scuotere la testa. I suoi uomini non dovevano scoprire cosa lui provava per la casalinga di periferia.  
“Cazzo no, parla troppo” disse solo questo e i suoi uomini iniziarono a ridere “Se la vuoi Eddie prendila, a me non interessa”.  
Quasi tutti gli uomini di Rio erano riuniti nel grande capannone e ancora giravano voci su questa Jessy  
“Altro che questa troia, io vorrei tanto scoparmi la casalinga che il capo ha beccato al supermercato. Cazzo quella donna secondo me sa far felice un uomo. La prossima volta che passiamo da lei a ritirare i soldi le offrirò il mio cazzo, di certo non lo rifiuterà!”. Rio non ci vide più dalla rabbia  
“Cosa hai detto James? Vuoi provare a ripeterlo?” chiese lui dolcemente non facendo notare quanto fosse livido di rabbia “Allora?”  
“Capo, ho solo detto…”  
“Ho sentito cosa hai detto coglione” disse Rio prima di sfondare il suo pugno contro la sua faccia  
“Ma capo io…” disse incredulo il suo uomo  
“Nessuno deve toccare quelle donne, nessuno. Mi avete capito?” e sorridendo se ne andò.  
Beth era nelle stesse condizioni, non faceva altro che pensare a lui, alle sue mani, al suo corpo e al suo sapore, perché quel ragazzo le faceva quell’effetto.   
Quanti anni aveva quel ragazzo? Diavolo lei poteva essere sua madre!

 

Nessuno dei due aveva dormito quella notte e come potevano.


	3. Capitolo 3

CAPITOLO 3:  
Il suo cellulare suonò era un messaggio da parte di Rio  
-Sei libera stasera?- Le stava forse chiedendo di uscire?  
-Potrei, si-   
-Bene, passo alle 19 si? Vestiti bene mammina-  
Stava per uscire con un gangster, non poteva ancora crederci. Aveva baciato un gangster e l’unica cosa cui riusciva a pensare è che voleva ribaciare e non solo… quel gangster.  
Le 19 si stavano avvicinando e Beth era pronta: un trucco leggero, molto simile a quello che utilizzava sempre ad eccezione del suo rossetto, un rossetto rosso vivo, Ruby ed Annie glielo avevano regalato per il divorzio insieme ad altri e meravigliosi e costosi trucchi, un vestito che foderava bene le sue curve e metteva in risalto il suo bellissimo seno: lo aveva comprato mesi fa, pentendosene subito dopo ‘con chi avrebbe mai utilizzato quel vestito?’ e un paio di tacchi che non si sarebbe messa mai, in situazioni normali: tutto questo non era normale.  
Bussarono alla porta e Beth capì che quello che stava per fare era completamente una cazzata. Uscire con un ragazzino tatuato: dio quel tatuaggio sul collo però… e capo di una banda, sembrava l’inizio di una barzelletta  
“Beth che cazzo stai facendo!” si disse tra sé  
“Stai per uscire con me” rispose Rio da dietro la porta “Ti ho sentito Elizabeth. Me ne devo andare? Hai cambiato idea?”  
Aveva cambiato idea? No, per nulla ma portava essere sua madre  
“Elizabeth, me ne devo andare?” chiese lui con tono serio  
“NO” urlò lei aprendo la porta velocemente   
“Cazzo mammina” disse lui osservandola, quel corpo e quei capelli rossi lo facevano impazzire   
“Quanti anni hai? Insomma potrei essere tua madre”  
“Mia cosa? No, Elizabeth no” disse lui ridendo “ Non dire mai più una cosa del genere. Quanti anni pensi che io abbia?”  
“Non lo so, forse 25?”  
“Wow 25. No mammina aggiungine 10” disse ridendo e facendole l’occhiolino dolcemente. Beth rimase stupita avevano solo 3 anni di differenza ma lui sembrava così giovane. Lei gli sorrise e si schiantò sulle sue labbra.  
“Ciao anche a te. Ora andiamo prima che io rovini la serata togliendoti i vestiti” disse Rio non lasciando i suoi fianchi.  
“Si ti prego, sto morendo di fame” rispose lei cercando di togliere ciò che rimaneva del suo rossetto sulle labbra di Rio.   
Il ristorante nella quale la portò era, bhe era un tipo di ristorante in cui non era mai stata: tutto molto messicano o qualcosa del genere. La cosa più strana è che Rio sembrava di casa, per lo più le cameriere che guardavano Rio, lo facevano sembrare di casa  
“Rio, perché queste ragazze mi guardano in questo modo?” chiese sorridendo Beth all’orecchio del suo accompagnatore  
“Sei la prima donna che porto fuori per un appuntamento Elizabeth”  
“Tu cosa?” chiese lei paralizzata dalla risposta   
“Elizabeth … Elizabeth” ma lei non riusciva a muoversi, lo guardava stupita, così lui la baciò “ Non mi è mai importato portare le donne a cena, me le scopavo e basta se mi interessavano. Con te è diverso. Cosa cazzo mi stai facendo?” continuò lui tenendole il mento tra pollice e indice. “Cosa cazzo mi stai facendo”.  
La cena non fu un successo, fu solo una cena.  
Per tutta la serata Rio continuò a ricevere strani messaggi, e ad ogni messaggio lei notava che si innervosiva sempre di più. Per poco si allontanò dal tavolo lasciando il suo cellulare lì, in bella vista. Pochi minuti dopo, Rio, ancora impegnato in una conversazione con un suo “amico”, Beth potè leggere uno di quei messaggi  
“Piccolo, ti prego torna a casa. Ho sbagliato tutto, ti prego. Ti amo!”  
Quando lui la riportò a casa, tutto era così strano  
“Senti Elizabeth, io ora devo andare” disse guardando il cellulare, Beth notò che il messaggio proveniva da una certa Rosa.   
“Non è una novità” rispose lei debolmente e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Scese dalla macchina ed entrò in casa  
“Elizabeth non puoi innamorarti di lui, non puoi” si disse tra sé e si addormentò completamente vestita e piangendo. Aveva un’altra donna, perché le aveva chiesto di uscire? Era il suo alibi? Una sua ripicca? Una sua vendetta? L’aveva presa in giro per tutto questo tempo?


	4. Capitolo 4

CAPITOLO 4:  
“Beth, Beth dove sei? Oddio sei uno schifo” disse sua sorella vedendola  
“Si, Annie, ciao anche a te” disse lei sedendosi con una tazza di caffè fumante fra le mani “Che ci fai qui?”  
“Non posso venire a trovare mia sorella?! Si okei, cosa hai fatto ieri sera? Perché sono passata e a casa non c’era nessuno”  
“Annie, ti prego fatti gli affari tuoi”  
“Eri con lui vero? Allora tu e lui …?finalmente!”  
“Annie basta!!” urlò Beth sbattendo la tazza di caffè bollente sul tavolo e rovesciandosela addosso, Annie spalancò gli occhi. Rio e i suoi uomini erano proprio lì davanti a loro due  
“Elizabeth va tutto bene?” disse lui avvicinandosi a lei cercando di aiutarla  
“Non toccarmi” disse lei con cattiveria, era arrabbiata e si vedeva dal modo in cui lo guardava  
“Elizabeth…”  
“Non chiamarmi così” le ringhiò lei “Annie dagli i suoi soldi” sua sorella obbedì e porse il borsone a Eddie e Carlos che cominciarono a contare i soldi. Beth era impegnata a pulire il suo disastro, Annie era presa a parlare con Eddie mentre Rio, Rio non fissava il cellulare come ad ogni loro incontro. Lui stava guardando Beth. Il suo cellulare squillò e Beth trasalì. Rio lo notò e poi capì tutto,  
“Elizabeth dobbiamo parlare, in privato”  
“Non abbiamo nulla di cui parlare, se riguarda i soldi puoi farlo qui con Annie” disse lei continuando a pulire  
“Capo è tutto apposto”  
“Va bene andiamo” e se ne andarono senza parlare senza fare nulla, seguiti da Annie, appena la casa fu vuota Beth si ritrovò sul pavimento in lacrime ricoperta di caffè. Passarono ore poiché quando Beth rialzò la testa fuori era buio, era strana la vita senza i bambini, doveva dire di no, quando Dean le aveva proposto di portare i bambini al mare per tre settimane. Ma cosa poteva fare? Privare i suoi figli di vedere il padre perché stronzo e traditore? No, non poteva.  
Perché aveva pensato a Rio come una persona interessata a lei? Come cazzo aveva potuto pensare a una cosa del genere. Si alzò dal pavimento solo per spostarsi nel suo letto e addormentarsi pensando alle braccia di Rio che la trattenevano.  
I giorni seguenti furono diversi, avrebbe dimenticato Rio, lo avrebbe demolito, lo avrebbe visto solo per motivi di lavoro nulla di più. E così fu, fino a che non lo vide. Era da solo e si stava dirigendo verso di lei, non aveva chiesto alle ragazze di andare con lei perché sapeva che Rio sarebbe stato accompagnato dai suoi ragazzi: ma come al solito la sfortuna la inseguiva.  
“Ecco i tuoi soldi”  
“Beth possiamo parlare?”  
“No, devo andare”  
“Mi dici cosa cazzo ti prende?”  
“Sei sposato, ecco cosa mi prende” disse Beth guardandolo dritto negli occhi  
“Non è affatto come pensi”  
“Finiscila, sono stata con un uomo come te per 20 fottuti anni della mia vita” disse scuotendo la testa e allontanandosi da Rio “Ci vediamo si?” disse lei voltandogli le spalle. E se ne andò. Il suo telefono vibrò  
Dobbiamo parlare, non mi interessa se vuoi o no. Me ne fotto.  
No, non spreco il mio tempo con te  
Lui non le rispose ma sapeva che si sarebbe presentato, che lei volesse o no e così aspettò.  
Si fece sera e lui era lì davanti a lei, aveva un occhio nero e entrambe le mani erano ferite. Lei si alzò dalla sedia si diresse in bagno, prese il kit medico e senza dire nulla lo fece sedere sul divano, si inginocchiò e gli controllò l’occhio per poi passare alle mani  
“Lui com’è ridotto?”  
“Molto molto male”  
“Mmh” lo guardò negli occhi “Ci vedi bene?”  
“Ci vedo benissimo”  
“Che è successo?”  
“Non mi piace quando qualcuno fa commenti su di te” disse lui sollevando il suo viso per guardarla in faccia, ma lei subito abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento. “Non mi piace quando picchio i miei uomini per aver apprezzato una donna meravigliosa. Non mi piace il modo in cui ogni volta sento il tuo nome e il mio viso decide da solo di sorridere e il mio cuore di cominciare a battere così velocemente quasi da non respirare più. Non mi piace quando una rossa casalinga di periferia mi chiede una cosa, una cosa pericolosa e io le dico di sì senza pensarci due volte anche se so, che molto probabilmente la dovrò tirare fuori dai guai. Odio il modo in cui mi sento quando sei in giro. Io odio il modo in cui mi fai sentire Elizabeth!” disse Rio con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. “Si chiama Rosa” lei lo guardò e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano continuando a disinfettare le sue ferite  
“Ci siamo sposati quando avevo 17 anni, pensavo di essere innamorato di lei, ma non lo ero. La mia famiglia è fortemente cattolica, non ho potuto divorziare da lei, ogni volta che provo a parlarne alla mia famiglia mia nonna urla che finirò all’inferno per una cosa di questo genere! Così ho iniziato a frequentare altre donne, fino a quando non ho conosciuto te. Non riesco a pensare ad altro da quando ci sei tu”  
“Ho letto un suo messaggio al ristornate, che cosa ha fatto?” chiese lei guardandolo negli occhi  
“E’ rimasta incinta” vide la faccia di Beth “Non è mio Elizabeth”  
“Apprezzo il tuo chiarimento” disse lei allontanandosi “Ora che abbiamo parlato puoi andare”  
“Io ti voglio…”  
“Non sono un giocattolo Rio”  
“Vedi che non hai capito donna? Cazzo. Se ti avessi voluto solo scopare lo avrei già fatto” disse lui sbattendo la porta di casa e lasciando Beth seduta sul suo divano a bocca aperta. Corse fuori   
“Rio, Rio aspetta.” Si guardò in torno fino a che lo vide seduto sul dondolo “Sei qui”  
“Lo sapevo che avresti reagito così” disse lui sorridendo  
“Mi dispiace”  
“Lo so, davvero” Beth alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise “Buona notte Elizabeth”  
“Buonanotte Rio” e chiuse la porta.


	5. Capitolo 5

CAPITOLO 5:  
-Come vanno le mani?-  
-Molto meglio. Le tue cure mi hanno guarito piccola.-  
-Rio?-  
-Si mamma?-  
-Perché sei venuto da me?-  
Erano passate ore da quando Beth aveva mandato a Rio quel messaggio, ogni volta che il telefono suonava sperava che fosse una sua risposta, ma erano sempre Annie e Ruby per la serata. Nella sua testa continuava a vagare quella domanda: perché si era presentato da lei, ma ora non importava era pronta per una bella serata con le amiche, del cibo e tanto buon alcool.  
“Beth? Elizabeth che succede?”  
“Perché non mi hai risposto?”  
“Elizabeth sei ubriaca?”  
“Decisamente” rispose lei ridendo   
“Dove sei?”  
“Nel mio giardino chiusa fuori. Ma che cazzo ci faccio nel mio giardino” si chiese poi non badando più a ciò che Rio stesse dicendo  
“Stai li, sto arrivando”  
“Finalmente mi insegni a entrare in casa mia?” chiese sottovoce  
“Si piccola, tanto domani non te lo ricorderai più” e risero entrambi.  
20 minuti dopo Rio trovò Beth sdraiata tra l’erba  
“Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?” chiese lei senza sposare lo sguardo verso di lui  
“Direi di si”  
“Sdraiati qui, vicino a me” disse indicando il lato alla sua sinistra e lui lo fece, ma non rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato, lo rivolse a lei  
“Ancora su di giri?”  
“No, anche se non ricordo come diamine sono finita qui fuori. Scusa se ti ho chiamato, ma le ragazze si sono addormentate e non mi aprono, ho urlato per 10 minuti, almeno penso e poi ti ho chiamato”  
“Tranquilla, tanto stavo per tornare a casa anche io, nessun disturbo” e lei si girò a guardarlo ma lui continuò a parlare “Vuoi uscire con me?”  
“Cosa?” chiese lei mettendosi seduta  
“Ora sai tutto. Vuoi uscire con me?”  
“Rio…”  
“Cazzo Elizabeth non riesco più a guardare nessuna donna, non riesco più a toccare nessuna donna da quando ti ho vista. Vuoi la verità?” lei non rispose ma annuì “Non ragiono più Beth, non ci riesco, quando dobbiamo vederci comincio a sorridere come un’idiota”  
“Tu non sorridi”  
“E’ questo il punto. Non riesco a smettere in tua presenza”  
“Mi piace quando mi sorridi”  
“Anche a me piace quando tu sorridi”  
“Dove mi porti?” chiese lei sdraiandosi tra le sue braccia e appoggiando la testa sul suo petto  
“Decidi tu”  
“Posso farti una domanda?”  
“Sai già la risposta” disse lui ridendo  
“L’altra sera, ero il tuo alibi? Eri controllato dall’FBI vero?”  
“No Elizabeth, io l’ho fatto credere ai miei uomini, ma no. Non lo eri, non lo sarai mai” e si addormentarono sotto le stelle abbracciati.  
Quando Beth si svegliò era nel suo letto, Rio non era li con lei, si era sognata tutto? Si girò verso il grande finestrone che faceva filtrare poca luce ma abbastanza da distinguere le cose e notò un piccolo bigliettino  
Sono dovuto andare, ti ho preparato tanto di quel caffè da bastarti per una settimana. Bevilo Elizabeth e prendi l’aspirina che ti ho lasciato, ci vediamo dopo. Promesso.   
Rio  
Lei rise, si sentiva così felice, con un orribile mal di testa ma felice. Scese le scale trovando Ruby ed Annie ancora che dormivano. Sul bancone della cucina c’era un enorme tazza di caffè ancora fumante, sicuramente era andato via da poco, con accanto un flacone di aspirina e un bigliettino sempre di Rio  
Le ho contate, se non la prendi lo saprò mammina  
Lei scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che fece svegliare entrambe le sue amiche. Nascose il bigliettino nelle sue tasche e passò la mattinata con le sue amiche.  
Come promesso Rio si presentò lì il pomeriggio. Beth fece cadere le buste della spesa come la prima volta che lo vide  
“La puoi smettere?” chiese lei   
“Non ci riesco è troppo divertente” disse lui raccogliendo la roba caduta per terra.  
Lo guardò cercando di non ridere anche lei, ma non ce la fece. Le rivolse un sorriso e poi si alzò per portare la spesa sul bancone  
“Allora hai deciso dove vuoi andare?”  
“Quanta fretta” rispose lei avvicinandosi di più al suo corpo e passando la mano sul suo petto “Vai da qualche parte?”  
“No Elizabeth” disse lui tentando di baciarla, ma lei si spostò sentendo Rio sbuffare vicino al suo orecchio  
“Avrei un favore da chiederti, sarà molto divertente” disse lei ridendo  
“Mmh… posso sapere?”  
“Dovrai accompagnarmi in un posto fingendoti il mio…” disse lei arrossendo  
“Il tuo cosa?”  
“Bhe, il mio fidanzato o compagno, una cosa del genere” rispose alla fine, nascondendo la testa nella sua spalla. Lo sentì ridere “Non ridere”  
“Scusa piccola” disse lui prendendole la testa tra le mani “Ad una condizione”  
“Oddio” disse lei prendendo un bel respiro “Sono pronta a tutto, pur di non andare li da sola”  
“Baciami” e lei lo fece.


	6. Capitolo 6

CAPITOLO 6:  
“Ma sei impazzita?” chiese Ruby urlando “Vuoi portarlo??”  
“Ruby, non sarà un problema”  
“Beth” continuò la sua amica “Vuoi portare alla riunione un gangster”  
“Sì” rispose lei accennando una risata  
“Tu sei pazza, ci farai arrestare tutte”  
“Per quale motivo, non porterà nemmeno la sua pistola” rispose sgranando gli occhi  
“Io gliela farei portare! Potrebbe sparare in testa a Dean?!” disse Annie versandosi una tazza di caffè  
“A chi dovrei sparare?” chiese Rio entrando con a seguito i suoi uomini  
“A Dean” rispose Annie  
“Carlos potrebbe farlo”  
“Qui nessuno sparerà in faccia a nessuno” disse Beth prendendo il cesto degli indumenti sporchi e portandolo in lavanderia  
“Vado al lavoro, vi voglio bene” disse Ruby uscendo di casa  
“Anche noi” rispose Annie continuando a fare gli occhi dolci a Eddie  
“Cosa ha fatto l’uomo macchina?” chiese Rio rivolgendosi a Annie  
“Lui ha perso tutti i loro soldi e si è scopato tutte le sue segretarie”  
“Annie” urlò Beth inorridita “Fuori, tutti fuori da casa mia”, sia Annie che gli uomini di Rio fecero ciò che Beth aveva appena chiesto annuendo “ Anche tu Rio” esplose infine Beth  
“Ma non ho fatto nulla”  
“La tua faccia dice abbastanza, non ho bisogno della tua compassione” e lui se ne andò lasciando la borsa piena di contanti davanti ai suoi piedi.  
Passarono giorni e Rio non si fece ne sentire ne vedere. Beth era sul punto di chiedergli di non accompagnarla più. Quello sguardo di compassione l’aveva fatta agitare e il comportamento di sua sorella l’aveva fatta innervosire. Ma lei voleva la sua compagnia, la voleva più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Così decise semplicemente di scrivergli un messaggio che comprendeva tutti i punti della serata, evitando di chiedere di vedersi, perché se lo avessero fatto, sicuramente avrebbero litigato  
Sabato andremo al mio vecchio liceo. Ci sarà una riunione e tu se sei ancora disposto a venire con me sarà meno imbarazzante. Vestiti decentemente, non che non ammiri le tue felpe colorate ma… NON PORTARE LA TUA PISTOLA O GIURO CHE TI SPARO IO STESSA. Ci vediamo alle 19.15 qui a casa mia.  
Ci sarò fu la sua risposta, ma quando Beth rimise giù il telefono lui vibrò di nuovo  
Non mi spareresti mai piccola, ci tieni troppo. E lei rise, rise di gusto. Quell’uomo sapeva come accenderla.  
Il sabato arrivò così in fretta che Beth nemmeno se ne rese conto. Era agitata ma nemmeno lei sapeva il motivo: per Rio o per la riunione? No, era per forza per Rio. Per quella serata decise che forse non era un bene indossare un semplice pantalone e una camicetta scollata, si sarebbe vestita bene per dimostrare a Dean che sicuramente era lì con la sua nuova fidanzata ciò che quel pezzo di merda si stava perdendo e perché sicuramente era la sera giusta, quella in cui Rio le avrebbe fatto vedere le stelle.  
Puntuale come un orologio, cosa non da lui, trovò Rio seduto sul suo divano  
“Sei vestito come un adulto e non come un ragazzino” disse lei sorridendo  
“Piccola, vestito così non faccio paura a nessuno”  
“Bhe di certo non fai paura, fai molto altro” disse lei guardandolo dritto negli occhi  
“Bene, bene. Tu sei, cazzo sei bellissima”  
“L’ho fatto per te” disse avvicinandosi a lui “e… non indosso le mutandine” disse infine al suo orecchio. Lei lo vide deglutire, vide la sua bella aquila muoversi più di una volta  
“Tu sei il male” rispose lui e lei rise.  
“Se ti comporti bene, è possibile che tu dopo mi possa aiutarmi a togliere questo vestito, è incredibilmente stretto”  
“Ma ti piace quando sono cattivo”  
“Questo è vero, ma è eccitante vederti fare quello che ti chiedo”  
“Davvero non indossi le mutandine?” chiese lui alzandosi dal divano e circondandole la vita con entrambe le sue braccia  
“Vuoi scoprirlo?” disse lei portando una delle sue mani sul suo sedere  
“Mi ucciderai” disse lui affondando anche l’altra mano sul suo sedere.  
Presero la sua Cadillac, Beth non era mai stata in un auto come quella, sembrava di sprofondare su quei sedili.  
Parcheggiarono nel cortile e una volta uscito si diresse verso la sua parte e le aprì lo sportello e notò la sua espressione “Elizabeth che ti prende?”  
“Forse non dovremmo, ritorniamo a casa”  
“Lui è qui?”  
“Sì… ma non è per lui, è per me” vide la faccia di Rio “Andiamo guardami, madre di quattro figli, sono grassa in un vestito strettissimo e ho chiesto ad un uomo tatuato, che è il mio capo e il capo di una gang di accompagnarmi…”  
“Elizabeth adesso stai esagerando. Sei una donna bellissima, sei la più bella donna che io abbia mai visto e hai un corpo piccola, me lo sogno la notte e non vedo l’ora di toglierti quel fottuto vestito credimi” disse lui sorridendole e portandola fuori dall’auto. Chiuse la portiera e la baciò, la baciò profondamente e quando le loro lingue si toccarono lui gemette nella sua bocca e lei fece lo stesso. Si sorrisero, lui le prese la mano ed entrarono.  
La palestra era piena di decorazioni, uno striscione assurdo con scritto CLASSE DEL 98 e un mucchio di persone: Rio odiava le persone. Lei gli strinse di più la mano  
“Hei va tutto bene” disse lui sorridendole, lei annuì e prese un gran bel respiro  
“Beth, Beth” sentirono in lontananza. Era Alice una delle vecchie compagne di Beth  
“Alice che piacere rivederti” disse sorridendo “George” aggiunse  
“Hei Beth, ho sentito di te e Dean” rispose George, marito di Alice e fidanzati dal liceo.  
“Nulla da dire su Dean” e così i suoi amici si rivolsero a Rio. Rio vide Beth in difficoltà e ci pensò da solo  
“Io sono Rio” disse lui porgendo la mano ad entrambi e sorridendo  
“Piacere Rio e da quanto state insieme?”  
“Un paio di mesi” rispose lui vedendo Beth in preda al panico  
“Dove vi siete conosciuti?”  
“In un bar” rispose ancora lui. Alla sua risposta Beth si girò di scatto verso di lui e sottovoce Rio disse “Andiamo piccola, tu parli con i federali e non mi racconti cosa gli hai detto?”  
“Mi hai detto tu di inventarmi qualcosa” disse lei con sorriso malizioso  
“Direi che dopo potremmo approfondire l’argomento” disse lui avvolgendole il braccio e prendendola in vita, lei sorrise e gli diede un bacio ma quando si staccarono Dean era davanti a loro  
“Dean” disse Beth  
“Uomo delle macchine” esclamò Rio, prendendosi una gomitata da parte di Beth.  
“Cosa state facendo?”  
“Ci stiamo divertendo Dean” rispose lei guardando la sua accompagnatrice che non staccava gli occhi da Rio. Lo strinse ancora più vicino a lei e si accorse che Rio si stava proprio divertendo  
“Ci sono problemi?” chiese alla fine l’uomo tatuato  
“Sei tu il problema” chiarì Dean  
“E tu che non mi hai fatto portare la pistola Elizabeth” disse Rio ridendo e rivolgendosi dolcemente a Beth che lo guardò arrossendo. Beth notò ancora come la segretaria di Dean guardasse Rio e la cosa cominciava davvero a darle fastidio, ma Rio non aveva altri occhi che per lei. La serata non sembrava estremamente un disastro. Entrambi parlarono moltissimo e molto timidamente, cosa non proprio da Rio, le chiese di ballare e risero davvero molto durante tutto la canzone  
“Come facevi a sapere della conversazione con Turner?”  
“Ho i miei agganci”  
“Non potevi chiedere a me?”  
“Avrei potuto, ma mi avresti detto la verità?”  
“Non ti avrei detto molto, te lo avrei mostrato” disse lei baciandolo e poi sorridendogli.  
Durante la serata parlarono con molte persone e Rio si divertì a sentire storielle di Beth durante il liceo notando ogni tanto le occhiate da parte di Dean e strani messaggi da parte della sua accompagnatrice.  
“Non è possibile, ora le tiro un pugno” esclamò Beth guardando la biondina accanto al suo ex marito  
“Di cosa parli piccola?”  
“Quella bambina mi ha preso mio marito e non mi interessa, va bene così, ma di certo non le farò mettere quelle manine viscide su di te” disse lei piuttosto arrabbiata. Sentì Rio ridere e poggiarle la mano sulla coscia  
“Mi piacerebbe vederti prendere a pugni quella ragazza, ma poi avrei paura di te”  
“Non è vero”  
“No, non è vero. Ma ti senti meglio?”  
“Un pochino” disse lei dandogli un bacio sulla guancia  
“Vieni che ti porto a casa Elizabeth, devo toglierti quel dannato vestito”  
“Prima voglio fare una cosa, che non ho mai fatto al liceo” disse lei, prendendo per la mano Rio e dirigendosi verso il bagno  
“Vuoi fare sesso in un bagno Beth?” chiese Rio piuttosto preoccupato  
“No, voglio solo divertirmi un po’, abbiamo tutta la notte per fare il resto” disse chiudendo la porta e portando le sue labbra su quelle di lui.  
Le sue mani erano ovunque: sulla sua spina dorsale, sul suo sedere, le sue dita tra i suoi capelli e la sua lingua sul suo collo. Non poteva chiedere nulla di meglio  
“Davvero non porti le mutandine?”  
“Ancora non ci credi?” chiese lei ansimando  
“Sinceramente non molto” disse lui continuando a baciarle il collo. Così lei prese una delle sue mani e la portò tra le sue cosce dimostrando a Rio che davvero non le portava “Elizabeth, davvero devo portarti a casa e toglierti questo vestito”  
“Non penso succederà stanotte” disse lei staccandosi da lui e aprendo la porta del bagno  
“Come scusa?!” esclamò lui, lei rise  
“Sei pronto per me gangster?”  
“Tu dovresti essere pronta per me e penso che tu lo sia” disse Rio portandosi le dita alla bocca e assaporando il sapore di Beth “Sai, sei proprio buona!” e Beth non resistette più  
“Portami a casa” disse infine.  
La sua bocca fu su di lei ancora prima di entrare in casa  
“Fammi almeno aprire la porta!” disse Beth ansimando  
“Non ci riesci?”  
“Ho qualcosa che mi distrae” disse lei ridacchiando “Sai, mettermi la mano in mezzo alle cosce di certo non aumenta la possibilità che io apra più in fretta questa porta” disse lei girandosi verso di lui che alzò le mani e le fece aprire la porta. Non appena entrati la caricò sulle sue spalle e si diresse immediatamente in camera da letto.  
“Mettimi giù” urlò Beth ridacchiando  
“Ti ho preso piccola, non ti lascio più” disse lui mettendola giù e baciandola. Si guardarono negli occhi e lei gli sorrise. Un sorriso che lo fece sciogliere  
“Elizabeth, io ti sto facendo mia, sei sicura? Il mio mondo è pazzo”  
“Io sono già tua! Ma tu?”  
“Cazzo piccola, appena mi hai guardato ero tuo. Se sono con te, sono con te sempre”.


End file.
